


What’s Mine is Mine

by lola_laroux



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Kinbaku, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola_laroux/pseuds/lola_laroux
Summary: Aziraphale decides she wants to push the boundaries of Crowley’s jealously so he’ll punish her. Little does she know, Crowley has caught on to her little game and has no problem indulging his Angel.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that contains smut so any and all suggestions and comments are welcome. Shoutout to the members of the Top Crowley Hell discord server for giving me inspiration for this first chapter!

Aziraphale should’ve felt bad about using Gabriel as a prop to incite jealously but at that particular moment in time, she couldn’t bring herself to care. She felt powerful, beautiful and most of all she felt wanted. Not by Gabriel of course, he was merely a stepping stone helping her to get to her ultimate goal. Tonight, she was determined to make Crowley jealous. 

At first it was just looking at Gabriel as he was talking and smiling softly as if he was the only one in the room. When that didn’t get the reaction she wanted, she merely upped the ante. Whenever he spoke or told another one of his not so funny jokes, she would lay her hand on his forearm and lean closer to him, giggling furiously. Aziraphale knew that Gabriel was trying his damndest to look down her dress so she would lean at just the right angle so he could see her ample cleavage. 

She could see Crowley across the dance floor staring at her, could see the hard set lines of his jaw and how his hands were clenched stiffly at his sides. Aziraphale promptly ignored him and turned back to Gabriel, putting on her best “I’m so interested” face. When she looked up again, Crowley was gone. A moment of panic set in and she thought she had pushed too hard, and instead of making him jealous, she had made him angry.

“Aziraphale are you alright?” Gabriel asked softly. 

At first words wouldn’t come to her as her eyes darted around, searching for Crowley. When she started to speak, someone spoke for her. “She’s perfectly fine Gabe. Thanks for looking out for her while I was away, but I think someone owes me at least one dance before this night is over.” Crowley’s voice was level but Aziraphale knew he was irritated by the way his eyes bore into Gabriel. 

A hand snaked around her waist and fingers dug into her hip possessively as she was whisked onto the dance floor. Before the music started Crowley leaned in and whispered softly into her ear, “Don’t think for one minute that I don’t know exactly what you’re doing. My guess is, you didn’t learn your lesson the first time, so I guess I’ll have to teach you again.” 

Aziraphale shivered slightly, and an ache started to spread between her thighs. “I have no earthly idea what you’re talking about, my dear. Shall we dance?” He started to respond but the music swelled and his voice was lost amongst the noise. 

As they danced, Aziraphale felt as if she was the only one in the room because Crowley’s gaze never left her face. It was if the image of her was an oasis and he was a man dying of thirst. When the music stopped, Aziraphale let herself be led off the dance floor but before she could begin walking towards their table, was being pulled toward one of the darkened alcoves in the back of the ballroom.

“Crowley, where are we going?” she asked quietly. She received no answer but a slightly harder pull on her hand. She felt her heartbeat quicken when they were finally secluded in darkness together. 

“Crow-“ her words were quickly cut off by Crowley pressing his lips to hers. She moaned softly and opened her mouth slightly. Crowley deepened the kiss and pressed against her, trapping her between him and the wall. Crowley tapped her leg and she opened them willingly, giving a small prayer of thanks for the slit that came all the up to her hip. His hand made its way past the silk of her dress and right into the core of her. She whimpered as two of Crowley’s fingers plunged into her already wet center. He broke away from her lips and began to shower her neck in soft, quick kisses. When he stopped, she whimpered in protest but couldn’t find the words to speak. 

Crowley’s fingers were moving in a come hither motion and his thumb was circling her clit. She gripped his shoulders and rocked her hips against his hand, as the ache became a fire and she was so close to being consumed by it. Soon her fingers began to tighten on Crowley’s shoulders and her breath began to hitch in her throat and just as she was about to come, he jerked himself away from her. 

“Now, now Angel, we have to get back to the party before anyone knows we’re missing”, Crowley crooned sweetly. 

“But I haven’t finished!,” Aziraphale protested. 

Suddenly a hand was around her throat and another was pinching her nipple thru the thin fabric of her dress. A soft hiss floated thru the air, “I didn’t give you permission to finish, pet, and until I do, you won’t. Understand?” came the response. Aziraphale nodded silently but decided to push her luck by running her fingernails up and down the bulge in Crowley’s pants. 

“Strike two, Angel,” he hissed, his grip tightening ever so slightly around her throat.

“I still have no idea what exactly what you mean, my dear,” she responded, feigning innocence. “We really should be headed back, love”

Crowley released her slowly, and they made their way back into the soft lights of the ballroom. Blessedly, the crowd had thinned out significantly, which meant the night was coming to a close. They said their goodbyes and then they were in the Bentley speeding towards Crowley’s flat. They rode in silence for a time before Crowley spoke. 

“When we get home, I want you undressed and in position. I think the red flogger will do for tonight, don’t you think, Angel?” 

She turned to look at him, wide eyed, but remained silent. She knew better then to speak when he gave her instructions like this, but of course, she was going to push him, because she knew the results would be worth it. 

“Why not the black one, dear?,” she asked softly. The grip on her thigh tightened and again she found herself wet with anticipation for the night to come. 

“Since you’re going out of your way to defy me at every turn, I think I’ll use both.” Crowley’s smile deepened at the soft exhale of breath that came from the passenger seat. “You need to be reminded exactly who you belong to, and I intend to do just that.”

Aziraphale didn’t respond but a small smile curved her lips. She couldn’t wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley gives Aziraphale exactly what she wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I get a woohoo? Chapter 2 is finally here. Hope you enjoy!

After what felt like an eternity, they were finally back at Crowley’s flat. Aziraphale all but ran up the stairs, thru the front door that miraculously unlocked and opened when she snapped her fingers, and into the bedroom. She had just sat down on the bed to start removing her heels when she heard Crowley’s voice carry thru the hallway.

“The heels stay on!,” he called in a singsong voice.

Aziraphale smiled brightly and stood up to remove her dress. She unzipped the side and let the silky fabric fall in a pool at her feet. There was no need to remove any undergarments because she had purposely not worn any.

Catching a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror near the bed, she couldn’t help but smile more. Her breasts were round and high, with dark pink nipples (Crowley’s favorite shade but he’ll never admit it). In each nipple, winked a tiny gold hoop. Her eyes traveled further south, to the apex between her thick thighs, which at the moment were shiny and slick, thanks to Crowley’s little act early. Turning slightly to the left, she could see the soft swell of her ass and how it looked all the rounder with her heels on, and there right above her left asscheek was tiny snake tattoo she had insisted on getting, much to Crowley’s protests.

Reaching behind her head she removed the clip that was holding her hair up and let it tumble down her back in a waterfall of pale, golden curls. Taking one last look in the mirror to make sure she looked perfect for her Demon, she finally made her way to the bed to get into position. Arms outstretched, face to the side, chest to the bed and with her ass in the air, facing away from the door. Moments passed before she heard Crowley’s footsteps moving closer towards the open door. She couldn’t help but smile at the sharp intake of breath coming from the doorway. Even after all this time, she reveled in the fact that she could take his breath away.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would think you were craving this,” Crowley purred softly.

He was standing at the foot of the bed now, trailing his hands up and down her thighs. Each touch, although feather light, left her breathless and wanting more. When he withdrew his hands from her burning skin, she shivered in anticipation. Then, the sweet sting of the flogger hit her and she moaned deep in her throat. Each time Crowley’s arm arched in the air, he would bring the flogger down slightly harder. Aziraphale opened her legs, just a little and lowered herself closer to the bed. When Crowley swung down the next time, one of the fells hit her swollen clit, and she almost broke apart. Sensing she was close to orgasm, Crowley dropped the flogger and began stroking the welts that crisscrossed her ass.

“I didn’t give you permission to come yet, Angel,” Crowley whispered roughly.

When Aziraphale whimpered in protest, she was met by a hard smack, making the welts sting all the more. All her nerves were alive with sensation and she couldn’t focus on just one. The coolness from the silk sheets underneath her were doing nothing to ease the burning of her skin. The ache in her core became a raging fire and it was threatening to consume her, sooner rather than later. She couldn’t stay still and began to rock slowly. Each time she rocked back, Crowley hands were there to land more blows to her already swollen cheeks.

“I’ll let you finish when you tell me who you belong to,” Crowley finally spoke.

“you,” she replied in a small, breathless voice.

_ ** SMACK** _

“Who do you belong to, pet?,” Crowley’s voice came again, a little louder this time.

“Y-you! It’s always been you! It will always you!

Crowley seemed satisfied with the answer because without warning, he was gripping her hips and burying his cock deep within her wet folds. Aziraphale gasped at the sudden intrusion but began to rock back to meet each thrust. She kept her chest low to the bed and with each thrust, the rings in her nipples would drag against the sheets. She gripped the sheets in front on her and tried to keep the dam inside of her from breaking. The effort was soon made even harder when Crowley pressed two of his fingers against her clit.

“Sing for me, dove. I want to hear you!,” Crowley panted.

Aziraphale let go and sang Crowley’s name over and over again as the orgasm that had been building all night ripped thru her. Losing herself in the pleasure of it, her wings suddenly unfurled, with a soft rush of wind. Crowley gripped the base of each wing, closest to her back and used them to hold her in place, as he began thrusting again, harder this time. The pace was frantic and deliciously rough. The sensation of Crowley gripping her wings, was a mix of pleasure and pain that she had never experienced before and she found herself getting lost in the beautiful sensation. Slowly, Crowley’s wings flexed forward, enveloping them both. She reveled in the soft silkiness of them, as they gently rubbed against her face and arms. Crowley's hips were swinging in reckless abandon now, and Aziraphale knew he was getting close. She instinctively clenched her walls around his hard length and smiled wickedly when Crowley groaned deeply. 

Crowley gasped and thrust forward one last time, before spilling deep inside her. He shivered against her, and slowly pulled back his wings. Strength finally leaving her, she collapsed on the bed and slowly rolled to her side, reaching for him. He obliged her instantly, as always. Crowley gathered her in his arms and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head.

“You should misbehave more often,” he mused against her hair.

"Should I?," she replied sleepily.

"Yeah, I think you should but for the love of go-, I mean sa-, for the love of someone, please stop flirting with Gabriel. He already looks at you like a love sick puppy and you're only making it worse."

Aziraphale giggled softly, but didn't reply. She was already fast asleep by the time Crowley snapped his fingers to miracle them both clean. He looked down at her and couldn't help but to smile, and a thought occurred to him then. Yes, he had been to Heaven once, but it could never compare to this. Being wrapped in her arms and to hear his name drip from her tongue like honey, now that was Heaven. As he was falling asleep, he started to muse how this all came to be, how one little incident had opened a whole new world of pleasure for both of them, and smiled even harder.

_to be continued...._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you imagine yourself tied up and helpless, while I had my way with you? Is that what got you so curiouss?” Crowley ran his fingers lazily across her thigh before reaching up and wrapping them softly around her throat. Aziraphale found that words were failing her and she managed to nod weakly. “Tell me what you want, dove, and I’ll do it, but I want to hear you sssay it firssst.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! I'm very sorry for the delay but life has a way of always getting in the way, right? Little longer chapter this time, and with a special guest. :)
> 
> As always, I want to give thanks for everyone on the Top Crowley Hell server for encouraging me to write and a special shout out to OneofWebs, for letting me use her character in this chapter.

** _6 months ago_ **

Crowley hated winter. He hated every single little thing about it but the thing he hated most of all, was when he had to leave the warmth of his bed to actually do things. Aziraphale had begged him to bring her some tea and blueberry muffins, and of course, there wasn't a single crumb of blueberry anything in the kitchen. She also specifically said not to miracle any because they tasted "funny". Crowley winced inwardly because that meant he had to go outside and because the little market was only 2 blocks over, it made no sense to drive. Sighing heavily, he made his way back upstairs to get dressed for his little endeavor. Aziraphale smiled when he walked into their bedroom and Crowley wanted to dive back into the bed and bask in that smile for the rest of the day. When he stepped back into the bedroom from the closet, Aziraphale started to giggle uncontrollably. Crowley was swathed from head to toe, with only his nose and eyes peeking out from the scarf he had wrapped around his head.

"What on earth are you wearing, Crowley!? Surely it's not that cold, my dear boy," Aziraphale managed to squeak out between bouts of giggling.

Crowley reached up and moved the scarf from his mouth and narrowed his eyes. His voice took on a soft falsetto, very near to Aziraphale's own voice.

"Dear, could you please make me a cup of tea? Oh and can you please bring me some of those devine blueberry muffins I love so much, and please don't try and miracle them up if we're out. They always taste a bit off." Crowley batted his eyelashes and pursed his lips, before narrowing his eyes again.  
Aziraphale stared at him for a split second and fell over giggling again. Her head was thrown back into the pillow and her curls were wrapped around her shoulder, falling across her chest. Crowley kept trying to find a way to stay irritated, but he couldn't help but smile. When Aziraphale finally caught her breath and her giggling had died down, she beamed up at him and again, Crowley wanted nothing more than to warm himself in the brightness of her smile.

"Are you headed somewhere, love?," she asked sweetly.

"Of course I am! There's no muffins anywhere in the kitchen and you specifically said no miracles, so now I'm going to freeze my bollocks off to go get them for you."

"You don't have to go, Crowley. I can live without the silly muffins."

Crowley knew better. He knew if he didn't go, Aziraphale would pout and would try and go to the market herself, and Crowley wasn't about to let that happen. She needed to stay in bed where it was warm, and where he desperately wanted to be. He walked over to the bed and placed a quick kiss against Azirphale's forehead. He quickly made his way down the stairs and out into the streets of Soho. When a gust of wind hit him, he nearly ran back inside. The only silver lining in this whole thing, was it would take him 15-20 minutes tops, and then he would back in bed with Aziraphale. He was in and out of the market in less than 10 minutes and on his way back to the bookshop, when he stopped dead in his tracks. Something was off. Even though it had been a few years since the Apocaflop, and despite the fact that Heaven and Hell decided to leave them both alone, Crowley hadn't quite let his guard down. Crowley broke out into a jog and skidded to a halt right outside the bookshop, nothing seemed inherently wrong but he still couldn't shake the feeling that something or someone was close and getting closer still. When he was finally inside the bookshop, he set about making Aziraphale her tea and almost screamed when a face suddenly appeared in the window. It wasn't the sudden appearance of face that scared him, it was the color of the eyes, or lack thereof. They were pure black, like little pools of molten obsidian. Crowley set the kettle back on the counter and made his way to the back door, wrenching it open.

"Is Aziraphale here?," a soft voice asked. Crowley nearly jumped out of his skin for the second time that morning, and when the shock finally wore off he was annoyed, yet again. Standing in front of him was a woman, holding what looked to be a present in front of her. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a black v-neck shirt with a design of a red widow on it, or Crowley thought it was a design until it moved. He stepped back a few inches and eyed her suspiciously. Even though it was freezing outside the knee length jacket she was wearing was open, and Crowley noticed, because he was something of a clothes whore, that the coat was from Prada. Her boots were black, with blood red laces, and added some height to her small frame. When Crowley looked back up, she was smiling faintly at him with her head tilted, her strawberry blonde ringlets swaying with the movement.

"Even if she was here, which she isn't, who are you and what the hell do you want?" The woman stayed silent and walked right past him and into the small kitchen. She removed her jacket, and draped it onto the back of the chair, before plopping down into it. She set the package she was holding onto the table and turned, gesturing for Crowley to join her at the table. As if on autopilot, he shut the door, walked a few steps to the table and sat down, eyeing his unwanted guest warily. When she turned back to look at him, Crowley nearly fell out of his chair. There were eight eyes staring back at him now, and again she was smiling. "Who in the blue blazes are you?"he asked slowly.

"Oh, sorry about that! My name is Asyalheita, and before you go all hell fire on me, I'm not here to smite you or anything. I brought Aziraphale the stuff she needed for her project. Soooo, is she here or not?" Crowley had the sinking feeling that Asyalheita wasn't leaving until he told her, but he was being stubborn as always. He shrugged and leaned back into the chair, and replied quickly, "Don't know any Aziraphales. Think you've come to the wrong shop."

Asyalheita burst into laughter, and eyed Crowley up and down, "Oh, I think you know her. She's a little taller than me, long blonde curls, big blue eyes and...," she trailed off, but lifted her hands and traced the outlines of a woman's curves into the open air between them. Crowley's eyes widened, and he began to stammer and sputter, cursing himself internally for not being able to form a rebuttal. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose when he heard Aziraphale's footsteps moving across the bedroom above him. Before long, she was standing in the doorway of the kitchen with a look of amusement and surprise on her face.

"Crowley, why didn't you tell me I had a visitor?," she asked quietly. She leaned down and gave Asyalheita a quick hug and after she seated herself at the table, both women fell into a conversation that Crowley quickly realized he wasn't a part of. He left the kitchen in a huff, and made his way back upstairs to undress, get back in bed and sulk. Sometime later, he heard Azirphale shutting the back door and making her way upstairs. When the bedroom door opened, Crowley rolled over and faced the wall. He really had no intention of speaking to Aziraphale right now, but he wanted an explanation as to why a demon just showed up on their doorstep, and that required speaking.

"What the hell was that, angel," he huffed out between gritted teeth. When he turned his head, he saw Aziraphale making her way into the bathroom and he jumped out of bed and followed her. He raised his voice a little more and planted his hands on his hips, "Did you just hear what I asked you?!?"

"Crowley, do try and lower your voice. There's absolutely no reason to be upset. I merely had a friend stop by for a visit and bring me a present. I honestly don't see what all the fuss is about." She gestured towards the package sitting on the dresser and smiled fondly. She began to take her down out of the braid it was currently in but stopped when Crowley spoke again.

"You don't see what all the bloody fuss is about when a fucking demon just showed up here and waltzed into my kitchen like she owned the place! She doesn't need to come here again." Crowley's chest was heaving and his voice was echoing off the tiled walls of the bathroom. He didn't want to admit it but he was worried and a little jealous because she had chosen to keep Asyalheita a secret from him. When he looked up, Aziraphale was staring at him in the mirror. Her jaw was clenched and there were two red spots on the apple of her cheeks. He reached for her and she shrugged his hand away. She was silent for a few moments but when she spoke her voice was icy and flat.

"First, that demon is my friend. You seem not to have a problem with me fucking a demon but having one as a friend? Oh no, how horrible! Second, she waltzed into MY kitchen because she's as welcome here as you, and finally, you do not tell me who can and can't come into MY home. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to shower."

When Crowley stepped out of the doorway, she slammed the door in his face. He stood there, dumbly blinking for a few moments and fell back onto the bed. He listened to the muffled sound of the shower running and stared up at the ceiling wondering what the fuck just happened. When the water stopped running and the door opened, he didn't move. He laid there and listened to Aziraphale moving about the room, it wasn't until he heard the rustling of paper did he venture to sit up. Aziraphale turned towards him and in her hands was a small wooden box. It was ornately designed, and as she stepped towards the bed, Crowley could see the pattern of wings across the top. She handed the box to him wordlessly and turned to go into the closet. She emerged a few moments later, dressed only in a pair of light blue panties.

She rolled her eyes at him and gestured to the box in his hand, "Oh for heaven's sake open the thing already! It's not going to bite you, Crowley."

Crowley shrugged and slowly lifted the lid and stared at the contents in confusion. Inside the box, sitting on a bed of black velvet were bundles of silk straps. He took one out and rubbed the material between his fingers, marveling at how soft it was. He glanced at Aziraphale and she smiled back at him slowly.

"I went to an exhibit a few weeks ago that featured Kinbaku prints from the Edo period in Japan, and I got just a tad bit curious. Asyalheita was with me and I can only assume she noticed my curiosity and we started talking. She may have asked if I ever wanted to try it and I may have told her yes, in so many words. I just didn't know exactly how to broach the subject with you. Hence the box in your hands."

Crowley stood up slowly, still clutching the strap in his hand. “So, let me see if I’m understanding you correctly, Angel. You went to an exhibit based on Japanese style bondage and got curiousss? What exactly wasss going through that pretty little head of yoursss?” Aziraphale shivered involuntarily when she heard the slight hiss in his words because she knew he was getting aroused. Before she could respond, his lean frame was pressed against her, and she was trapped between him and the closet door. Crowley leaned down and she could feel the heat of his breath against her ear and then his tongue was tracing the curve of her neck. She moaned softly and pushed her hips closer to his.

“Did you imagine yourself tied up and helpless, while I had my way with you? Is that what got you so curiouss?” Crowley ran his fingers lazily across her thigh before reaching up and wrapping them softly around her throat. Aziraphale found that words were failing her and she managed to nod weakly. “Tell me what you want, dove, and I’ll do it, but I want to hear you sssay it firssst.”

Aziraphale wanted the ache that had started to spread between her thighs to subside. She wanted Crowley to lick every inch of her skin. She wanted his hands all over her, wanted him inside her, filling her so much that it hurt deliciously. Taking a deep breath, she only managed to whisper, “I want you to tie me up, and have your way with me.” Crowley tightened his grip on her throat a little and leaned into kiss her. The kiss was soft at first but gradually began to increase with an intensity that made Aziraphale dizzy and cling to Crowley to steady herself. He broke the kiss gradually and took her by the hand, leading her to a chair that was near the bed. He took her by the shoulders and spun her around so she was facing the chair and then hooked his thumbs into the band of her panties, sliding them down slowly.

“When I say, get in the chair on your knees.” When he spoke, his voice was thick with a slight growl in it. Aziraphale only nodded and stood where she was with her back towards him. She was so lost in her thoughts that she jumped when she felt something silky and cool wrap around her thigh. She looked down and saw that Crowley had begun to weave one of the straps around her thigh and down her leg, and then did the same with the other leg. When he was finished, her steered her towards the mirror so she could see his handy work. Aziraphale gasped when she saw her reflection. Running down the back of her legs were a series of knots, and when she turned to the front, the red silk was criss crossed, starting high on her thigh all the way down to her ankle. Neither of them spoke as he pulled her wrists together behind her back and started to weave another strap around her arms. When he finished, she turned around and looked over her shoulder. There were more knots, but this time there was a V pattern starting just below her shoulder blades and ending at the small of her back.

“If I would have known how good you looked all tied up, I would have done this a long time ago, Aziraphale. Now, on your knees like I told you.”

Aziraphale only nodded and made her way over to the chair and sank her knees into the softness of its cushions. She lost her balance and fell forward, landing so that her tits were pushed up, rather salaciously in her opinion, by the back of the chair. The way she fell forward also made her back arch so that her ass was pushed up even further than she intended. “Crowley, a little help please?” She was looking over her shoulder at him and he just winked.

“Ohhh no, no, no. I think I like you just like this. Remember, this is me having my way with you, so what I say, goes. Understand?”

He was kneeling behind her now, and she knew by the tug on her ankles that he was tying the rest of the strap around her legs to the legs of the chair. “Are they too tight?,” he asked. She only shook her head and wiggled her ass in anticipation. Crowley only chuckled and pushed two fingers into her already wet core. She gasped at the sudden intrusion but all too soon she was moaning and trying to rock her body to match his rhythm. With his other hand he was rubbing her clit in lazy circles, and could feel herself getting closer to coming apart. Crowley, sensing the same thing, began to make a come hither motion with his fingers. Pulling his free hand away from her clit, he quickly replaced it with his tongue. Aziraphale couldn’t hold back anymore and she gave in to the waves of pleasure that were threatening to drown her. She chanted Crowley's name over and over again as her orgasm ripped through her. Crowley stood up and pulled his pants down hurriedly, positioning himself behind her.

“I only had a mind to use one cock on you, but seeing how wet and ready you are, I think I should use both. Hmmm, what do you think?” Crowley was running his hands over her ass now, and she could feel his cocks pressing against the inside of her thigh, both of them slick and ready. Aziraphale only let out a low whine, and tried to push back again. “Like I said before, you have to tell me what you want.”

“I want both your cocks, Crowley, please!,” she replied. She knew she was whining but she couldn’t bring herself to stop. She wanted Crowley inside her, and if she had to beg to get it, then so be it. Crowley didn’t disappoint her. In one sudden thrust, both of Crowley’s cocks her deep inside her cunt, stretching her to the point of pain. He pulled back slowly and thrust into her again, making her shudder. His pace began to pick up and then he was swinging his hips with reckless abandon. She could feel his fingers digging into the softness of her hips and his nails were biting into her skin. He let go of one of her hips and wrapped his finger in her hair pulling her head back slightly. Aziraphale began to clench her walls, goading Crowley on, and he gave her what she wanted. He started to fuck her harder then, holding her tighter. Crowley let out a low growl as he came and Aziraphale could feel herself being filled up. He slowly let go of her hair and hip but stayed inside of her folds. Finally he pulled himself out and snapped his fingers, miracling the straps free. Helping her of the chair, they both made their way into the shower. The rest of the day was spent in bed, cuddling and talking. The argument seemingly forgotten.

** _Present Day_ **

“What on Earth has you smiling like that Crowley?”, Aziraphale asked, looking up from the books she was reading. Crowley shook his head slowly, breaking out of his reverie. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled mischievously. 

“Nothing really, but you wouldn’t happen to know where those silk straps went to, do you? There’s a project I want to work on and I may need your help.” He chuckled softly as her cheeks turned the most delicious shade of pink.


End file.
